supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Penelope "Nightmare" O' Grady
Penelope is a shy girl, one who doesn't like to ruffle feathers, in fact, stays far away from the bird so she has no temptation to even stare awkwardly at the feathers. In Junior high she was a chubby freckled frump, in Highschool a chubby freckled frump, and when she was entering college nothing had changed. Her crippling shyness kept her from enjoying anything, her fear of the outside world made it hard to keep friends close. Though she longed for some kind of close friend, even fantasizing about one day having a boyfriend, her anxiety kept her from ever achieving those goals. It didn't help that she was brought up in a very strict Christian household, where the risk of becoming hellbound was drilled into her head, and guilt flooded her with everything she did that could be considered a sin. When the Virus hit, her family were all casualties of the virulant onslaught... All but her, she merely buried her family in their backyard and lived her life the only way she knew how... in seclusion. She would leave her empty house, walk through the empty streets foraging for food and water, all her neighbors seemingly dead like her family until a roaming group of supers happened upon her. She was scared by them, and in a panic her powers which she didn't realize she had went haywire, pulling things from her panicked mind into the physical realm the supers fought off her deadly shades and calmed her down. They explained to her what was going on, the virus, her mutation, and attempted to bring her into their faction, she declined, opting to stay in her home town after seeing what horrers her powers were capable of. Powers Meta Teleportation - She can teleport anything into any place, even teleporting thoughts or feelings into the physical realm. She has not yet gained control over her powers, often under emotional stress will manifest shades from her mind to hunt down the offending person or thing. She can teleport herself from place to place as long as she can imagine it, the farther the distance the more strain is put on her so she limits herself to small jumps. As for others, she can teleport others who are making contact with her as easily as herself, those who aren't touching her, she has a hard time and risks draining her powers quickly, the more complex an object is, the harder it is for her to teleport, example, a Cinderblock is much easier to teleport than an electric razor, a Boulder easier than a person. Guilt embodiement - When someone with a guilty conscience is around her, her own form bends to its will, changing her into a shade of the person's overwhelming guilt, making her more physically powerful, but often times making her fanatical or insentient, making her carry out the will of the guilt form. Example, if someone is a serial rapist she will become a strong monstrous creature, and her only thought and need will be to rape the person who's guilt changed her into that being. Personality She is incredibly shy and fearful, anxiety ruling most of her emotions. She longs for interaction with other people but fears what her powers will do to those people, specially since she can't control them properly. She is very emotional, easily shaken into crying, very easily scared, and in both states she is very dangerous as her powers become unstable when shes in duress. She is very intelligent naturally, though when drained her headaches make it difficult for her to think, she has gotten her old house with electricity using a generator, and has it fortified in case of hostiles. Category:Loner Category:Female Category:Meta Teleportation Category:Guilt Embodiment